


Tickle Fight

by mellyface



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I swear if you ignore the pee and stuff it's actually pretty cute and fluffy uhhhh, M/M, Omorashi, Tickle Fights, Wetting, oh yeah, they kissed like...once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyface/pseuds/mellyface
Summary: At last a look of realization registers on Hiiro’s face—and even though it was only a matter of time, the fact that he definitely knows now makes Aira want to shrivel up and disappear for real.He’s totally going to hate me, he thinks. He shuts his eyes hard, half to hold back his tears, half bracing himself for Hiiro’s rejection.Only he’s met with the soft sensation of Hiiro’s lips on his instead.Hiiro pulls back before he can even react, leaving a completely flabbergasted Aira.“Huh??? W...wh…”“I don’t really get it, but you look really cute right now.”aka Aira and Hiiro get into a cute tickle fight where he's sure Hiiro's gonna kiss him, but he wets his pants a little instead. Hiiro still kisses him though, so, yeah.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> If you know you are grossed out by pee fic PLEASE just press the back button I'm begging you do yourself a favor  
> that said, it's pretty tame as far as pee fics go (I think)
> 
> ANYWAY HI I love hiiai and alkaloid blah blah god bless ensemble stars amen

It’s been about a week—or nine and a half days if Aira wants to admit he’s counting—since Hiiro kissed him. 

It was sort of bound to happen, as much as it had come out of the blue, considering the amount of time they spend together. And how much of that time specifically involved Hiiro touching Aira in some way or being close to him—and how _all_ of that time involved Hiiro being super nice and a genuine good person and also really handsome and a really cool idol. Kind of hard not to let a person like that kiss you. And want them to do it again.

The kiss itself Aira doesn’t find troubling in the least—despite it being his precious (and stolen) first—but what he does take issue with is the fact that they haven’t talked about it even once since then. And worse than that—that Hiiro hasn’t and won’t seem to do it again since. 

It’s agonizing, honestly. Every time Hiiro gets close to him Aira can’t help himself. He feels himself get all hot in his face and nervous in his stomach, like this time he’s definitely gonna get kissed for sure. Yesterday he was also sure, and the time before that, even though he didn’t—but this time he’s going to for sure——except he never does.

What’s up with that anyway? The anticipation is worse than never even being kissed in the first place. It’s not like Aira’s consciously trying to show his cute points or anything...well, maybe a little but for the most part he’s acting natural. Or maybe it’s just that he’s finally given up, at this point, on ever being kissed again that he can finally walk normally alone with Hiiro after practice without feeling giddy and lightheaded and like his heart is going to jump out of his throat every time Hiiro calls his name. Mostly.

It’s not his fault that they’re always alone—he blames their senpais. Normally they would all walk to and from practice together as a group, but the two upperclassmen have been spending more time alone together, which only presents more opportunities for Aira to be alone with Hiiro, not being kissed by him. 

Even today, Tattsun-senpai was visiting the hospital for a post-rehabilitation check up and Mayo-san had tagged along for whatever reason. _The two of them sure are close_ , he thinks, but then again the same thing could be said about him and Hiro-kun...

He downs the last of his sports drink and re-seals the cap, fiddling with it in his hands for now while they walk until they come across another vending machine or recycling bin. Just as he finds a receptacle and tosses it Hiiro’s voice comes from beside him, making him jump.

“Aira.”

He peers up past Hiiro’s big shoulder to look at his face, then back down at the half-emptied bottle in Hiiro’s hand proffered to him.

“You can have the rest of mine. You’re still thirsty right? You drank a lot during practice.”

_That’s cause watching you made me thirsty, stupid Hiro-kun…!_

Aira feels his cheeks get hot and heart rate pick up yet again for—he doesn’t even know how many times this makes in just a single day. He squints warily at the lip of the bottle, left uncapped for him, where _Hiro-kun’s mouth_ has just been, and feels himself prickle. Does he seriously have no awareness at all? He can’t just......that would be an _indirect kiss_!

Aira remembers only a second later that, oh right, they’ve already shared a direct kiss—as if he could forget—and practically feels steam come out his ears.

“I’m fine.” He insists, reaching up to pinch Hiiro’s cheeks and ignoring the little _ow!_ he gets in response. “You should pay less attention to me during practice and worry more about yourself. Just wait, I’m gonna get better than you!”

Hiiro just smiles big. “Yeah. I’m sure you will. No one works as hard as you do, Aira.”

Heat flares pink across Aira’s cheeks again. Stupid, naturally charming, kind-hearted, annoyingly handsome, disarming, blue-eyed idiot—

With a wordless grump, Aira pinches Hiiro’s side in retaliation (?) but annoyingly though unsurprisingly is only met with hard muscle. Hiiro barely reacts this time, as if accustomed to Aira’s harmless acts of violence.

“You’ve gotten more touchy with me than you used to be, Aira.” He looks way too candidly pleased about that fact.

“Dummy, that’s cause you’re always touching _me_.” 

Aira doesn’t bother to add on the fact that he’s gotten too comfortable touching and being touched by Hiiro thanks to that. “Besides, I’m _pinching_ you, that’s different? But then you’re like all muscle so it just makes me depressed, so nevermind.” 

He slumps his shoulders dramatically and makes a face. Hiiro blinks back at him.

“Aira, you want muscle?”

Aira sighs showily. “Well, not really…? It’s fine cause I’m ‘cute’ I guess, but—” 

Hiiro’s fingers suddenly pinch his waist, causing him to squawk. “Hyah—wh?!”

“Yeah, you’re pretty soft and slim here,” he easily points out, “but it feels nice.” 

He squeezes again. Aira laugh-yelps, nearly knocking the drink out of Hiiro’s hand. “H-hah—Hiro-kun..!? Cut it out, that tickles!” 

Before Hiiro can apologize Aira steals the momentum and tickles him back; a wide grin quickly spreads on the red-head’s face as he sets down his drink to attack Aira’s sides.

“Haha, hey—! Stop—!” Aira squeals in delight in spite of his protests.

They lapse into a tickle fight. Hiiro’s hands are a little too strong and it almost hurts, or maybe it just hurts in his abdomen from laughing so much, but he’d also be lying if it didn’t feel some kind of other way having Hiiro’s big hands all over him. Not enough to be dangerous, yet, maybe, but enough to get his heart racing in a really fun way. 

“No fair, Hiro-kun! Meanie…! Why aren’t you ticklish?” Aira tries to pout in between peals of laughter as Hiiro overpowers him and backs him against the wall. It’s then that he suddenly feels aware of how close Hiiro is, the faint sheen of sweat left-over from practice on his neck and hairline, how the scent mingles with his shampoo...and suddenly his heart is pounding in his eardrums because they’re staring into each other’s eyes and here it comes—finally—maybe—he’s going to be kissed again…?

Breathless from laughing, even with his face partly in shadow, Hiiro’s eyes glow the prettiest cerulean.

“I am,” he says, winded, and it takes Aira half a second to realize what he’s saying before Hiiro adds, “you’re just _more_ ticklish!” and resumes his assault on Aira’s waist.

Aira jolts with another yelp and squirms helplessly with his back to the wall. Tears prick his eyes from laughter—he wants to be disappointed but at the same time he’s maybe strangely a bit relieved, since his heart had started to thump so hard that it’d begun to physically hurt in his chest for a moment there. But a sudden realization makes his pulse quicken for an entirely different reason. 

He’s had a lot to drink—he basically chugged an entire sports drink after practice but also drank his fair share throughout as well. It’s no surprise he has to use the bathroom more often when he drinks a lot, but normally holding it at least until they reach their dorm room is no problem, despite the somewhat longer walk from the main ES building back to the old housing unit. Normally. 

Not so much when he’s in a tickle fight with Hiro-kun.

“Hiro—” 

Aira feels mild panic set in as the need to relieve himself suddenly and increasingly becomes urgent. He tries to struggle free but it’s hard to even get his voice out properly let alone muster any arm strength when he’s this winded from laughing, never mind that the more he struggles the harder Hiiro seems to tickle him. 

“Wai—haha! N—seriously Hiro-kun—s-sto...!”

Sweat forms on the back of his neck in panic. The moment before, he just somehow knows—it’s going to happen, it’s _happening_ —but he can’t do anything to stop it.

The first spurt of pee wets the front of Aira’s pants and immediately the color drains from his face. So would whatever strength he has left in him to fight back, if not for the fight-or-flight instinct in the back of his mind telling him, if he doesn’t push Hiiro off _now_ he’s definitely going to pee himself for real with the next jab of fingers to his stomach.

Somehow in his desperation he manages to plant both hands firmly on his Hiiro’s chest and give him a hard shove. Hiiro staggers backward; Aira would almost be proud he managed to land a solid hit on someone as big and sound as him if the circumstances were literally anything else. Hiiro blinks, puzzled.

“Aira?”

Oh god. When his eyes meet Hiiro’s he becomes frozen dumbly in place, which obviously does little to mitigate Hiiro’s concern.

“Hey...you okay?”

Aira manages to tear his eyes away, and finally the situation catches up to him, tears following soon after for all that he desperately wills them back. If he’d lost color in his face before, it’s sure flushed back in full force now.

“Hey, talk to me…”

Hiiro is way too nice and gentle, and that somehow makes this a hundred times worse. Probably cause he’s realizing how much he likes him—he _really_ likes him—but his chances are _so_ down to zero now. Hiiro gently grabs his shoulders and Aira feels his own hand robotically slide down to cover his crotch in shame. Even if he’s only wet himself a little, there’s no hiding it in the white sweatpants they always wear for practice. 

“God, sorry. I’m so embarrassed.” His voice sounds small even to his own ears.

At last a look of realization registers on Hiiro’s face—and even though it was only a matter of time, the fact that he definitely knows now makes Aira want to shrivel up and disappear for real.  
 _He’s totally going to hate me_ , he thinks. He shuts his eyes hard, half to hold back his tears, half bracing himself for Hiiro’s rejection. 

Only he’s met with the soft sensation of Hiiro’s lips on his instead.

Hiiro pulls back before he can even react, leaving a completely flabbergasted Aira.

“Huh??? W...wh…”

“I don’t really get it, but you look really cute right now.”

If Aira was confused before, now he’s dumbstruck. He feels his jaw unhinge.

“H…?!?! Hiro-kun, _dummy_!!! _Pervert_!!”

He’s about to smack a completely undeserving Hiiro before he remembers, with a bodily shudder, that his bladder is full. He speaks again, this time only a fraction the volume of his previous outburst, eyes cast to the floor. “...I need to go to the bathroom.”

“There’s one this way, come.”

Hiiro pulls him by the hand. He pushes past the door and pulls Aira in, who thanks god that no one else is in here to see them _holding hands_ —and, oh yeah, the whole fact that he’s wet his pants. 

“...Can I watch?”

“ _What_ —” Aira feels his eyes tear up for the nth time. _This is the worst._ Hiiro isn’t the type to tease anyone or be malicious, but there’s no way in actual hell or heaven that he’s seriously asking to watch—right??

Hiiro just steps closer, too close. Aira realizes that Hiiro’s still holding his hand when he takes it and places it over the growing bulge in his own sweatpants, “I’m like this, so…”

Aira’s pretty sure his brain short circuits. _Oh my god—_

“Gyah!?!” He jerks his hand back belatedly. He touched a—his hand—touched Hiro-kun’s.....!?

“Don’t tell me you’re into this kind of thing?!”

“I don’t know about that, but I like anything if it’s Aira—“

“ _Don’t_ —! Don’t say anything more...!” 

He can’t meet Hiiro’s eyes. There is absolutely no way he’s allowing this idiot to possibly confess to him in this kind of situation—in a _public toilet_ , for crying out loud. “You and I are going to have a talk after all of this, okay?”

Hiiro just nods, with his trademark “mm.”

Aira can’t wait any longer, he’s seriously going to pee his pants (worse than he already has) if he doesn’t do something about it right now. 

“If you’re going to stay here and watch then whatever, fine!”

He marches up to the urinal, unable to wait a second more now that he’s this close, and all but yanks down the front of his sweats. It takes a moment to get started, in spite of how badly he has to go, if only because the situation is incredibly humiliating and frustrating. Once he finally relaxes, however, he’s so overcome with relief he can hardly care, letting the few tears he was so desperately holding in finally trickle down as well.

Hiiro comes up behind him and hugs his waist. 

“Why are you crying?” He rests his chin on Aira’s shoulder and Aira’s sure he can totally see everything—“Are you mad?”

“I’m not crying!” He lies pointlessly, “...and I’m not mad...I’m just embarrassed!!!” 

The latter part is true at least. How can he be mad at Hiro when he likes him this much, and when his arms feel so snug and comforting around him—when is he ever _really_ mad at Hiiro, honestly? Well, there was the time he tried to throw out his rare bromide collection because he mistook it for trash, but even that time he’d repented immediately and Aira had found it pretty hard to stay mad at him for very long... He _is_ embarrassed though, horribly, but it honestly feels so good to finally just let it out that he can hardly let himself care. He’ll probably die later, but it’s not so bad right?

Or so he thinks—until he feels Hiiro’s hand come around his front and take over for him. 

Aira jolts with his whole body. 

“H-Hiro-kun?! What are you doing??”

Hiiro’s other hand around his stomach squeezes him gently as he pulls in closer, and Aira can feel his breath tickle his neck where his chin rests on his shoulder, watching him in deep concentration.

“Aira.”

Aira swallows a dry lump in his throat, but for some reason he doesn’t pry Hiiro’s hand off him. Kind of because he’s scared he’ll get pee on him, if he’s being totally honest, but also...just because. 

His voice comes out softer, more hesitant this time. “...Hiro-kun?”

“You’re really cute.” Hiiro’s fingers trail thoughtfully up Aira’s lower abdomen. “You don’t have a lot of hair here, huh.” 

As if he could _be_ any more embarrassed…! And yet he hates how the compliment _‘cute’_ makes him feel like absolute jelly, even in a situation like this. Not to mention the feeling of Hiro-kun’s _boner_ pressed up against his butt is making his heart race and head spin dizzily in a way that definitely isn’t horror or dread. 

_He likes me_ , he thinks, _Hiro-kun thinks I’m cute, and he wants me._

The giddy realization almost pulls his mind from the absolutely bizarre and mortifying situation he’s in right now. Honestly if anyone walks in on them right now he will literally drop dead, but no one does—thank god—the restroom quiet with only the occasional residual sniffles from Aira and the sound of his stream hitting the urinal. 

At last he finishes and a satisfying flood of relief washes over him. In reality it hadn’t lasted that long, and wasn’t that huge of a deal, but somehow he feels utterly spent. He wants to hurry home so he can flop on his bunk bed and dissociate, but it’s not like he can escape Hiiro even at their dorm room. Butterflies worm up into his stomach again remembering Hiiro’s words from a moment ago. 

He wipes what’s left of his tears on the inside of his sleeve while Hiiro pulls his sweatpants back up for him. Aira grimaces feeling the noticeable wet spot at the front of his pants as he moves to the sink; he can’t wait to go back and get changed as soon as possible.

“You wash your hands too, Hiro-kun.”

“Mm.”

Hiiro’s smiling more than he has any right to be for all that Aira himself feels like he’s been through the wringer. Typical Hiro-kun. It’s not fair how he can just take Aira’s hand in his like that, and link their fingers like so…

How badly he wants to lecture him, but he bites his tongue and links his fingers back with Hiiro’s—they have more important things to talk about first. 

**Author's Note:**

> see that wasn't so bad was it


End file.
